


jongin's room

by R612



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R612/pseuds/R612





	jongin's room

Chanyeol had his fist up in the air when Kyungsoo coincidently opened the door.

They stared at each other like they were surprised to see each other, despite them both knowing—Chanyeol knowing Kyungsoo was in the room and Kyungsoo knowing that Chanyeol was coming.

“You’re here,” Kyungsoo still says, swallowing deeply with a flushed face. He looked at Chanyeol up and down, as if finding Nirvana, but he still held onto the door knob as if he was ready to shut the door on Chanyeol’s face at any given moment.

“Expecting me?” Chanyeol asked, half smiling. _He looks so fucking cute! Oh my gosh!_

Kyungsoo brought up his phone, “Baekhyun just texted me. _Chanyeol. Coming._ ” He informed.

“Oh.” Chanyeol said. He felt a little awkward now, standing in front of Kyungsoo, kicking the carpet as if he was shy. “Lay hyung said you might need some help… Am I okay?”

Kyungsoo stared at him with wide eyes, fiddling with the end of a borrowed jumper he quickly threw on before Chanyeol arrived. He felt very uncomfortable, also wearing his own underwear that’s drenched in slick.

But he somehow wanted to look a _little_ decent before being debauched.

“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol tried again, snapping Kyungsoo out of his daze.

“Huh? Oh. No, you’re… you’re great. Perfect.” Kyungsoo said naturally. He then reached out towards Chanyeol, as if he wanted to be picked up. “Can you… grab me?”

“G-grab you?” Chanyeol stuttered.

Kyungsoo nodded, smiling hopelessly. “I don’t want to seem desperate… So, if you grabbed me… it’s like you want me… Instead of me being the one who wants you…” He explained, feeling a rush of slick dribble down his inner thighs.

“I want you,” Chanyeol said, taking tentative steps forward before picking Kyungsoo up and carrying him into the room, kicking the door closed behind them.

Kyungsoo wrapped his legs and arms around Chanyeol, burying his nose in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. “Ahhhh, you… you smell so good…” Kyungsoo moaned, bucking his hips into Chanyeol’s abdomen.

 _Be gentle, be gentle, be gentle…_ Chanyeol reminded himself as he lowered Kyungsoo onto the bed.

Kyungsoo removed the jumper as Chanyeol slid off his underwear, gulping at the sight of the wet mess Kyungsoo made.

“You’re in heat, right?” Chanyeol asked, hands automatically massaging Kyungsoo’s thighs.

Kyungsoo nodded, humming at the feeling. “Can you stay with me until it’s over?”

“Y-you want me? Until it’s done?” Chanyeol questioned.

Kyungsoo propped his upper body on his elbows, “I don’t like changing alphas… but of course, only if you’re okay with it?”

“W-wouldn’t you rather have… Jongin?” Chanyeol said, unable to help the frown forming on his face.

Kyungsoo suddenly looked at Chanyeol with fond eyes, sitting fully up to cup Chanyeol’s cheeks in his hands, “I’d rather have you.” He said, pulling Chanyeol in for a kiss. “You, Chanyeol. Not Jongin.”

“Why…?”

“Because you have something that he doesn’t.” Kyungsoo whispered in Chanyeol’s ear before licking the shell and making him shiver. “You have a knot… he _doesn’t._ ”

“Huh…?”

Kyungsoo suddenly closed his legs, shuddering and shaking in his spot as another wave of heat flushed through his body. “Ah… oooh… Chanyeol...”

The pupils of Chanyeol’s eyes blew wide with arousal, Kyungsoo’s scent filling his nose and intoxicating him. It took everything in his willpower to not salivate or move down Kyungsoo’s body to latch his mouth onto his ass. “Does it hurt?”

“Yes!” Kyungsoo gasped, hugging Chanyeol’s neck and nodding furiously against Chanyeol’s head. “Oh, god… Oh, I need you so bad… please…”

Chanyeol gulped, picking Kyungsoo up by the waist to lay him in the middle of the bed. He then dipped onto the bed, unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out.

Kyungsoo whined loudly, unashamedly spreading his legs for Chanyeol. “Alpha…!” He moaned.

Chanyeol eyed Kyungsoo’s hole, wet and red and ready for him. He then thought about Jongin, and how he had fucked Kyungsoo prior, but discarded the ill thoughts before they could fester.

_Jongin isn’t an alpha. Kyungsoo needs you more than him._

Chanyeol gently pressed his hands against the back of Kyungsoo’s knees, aligning the tip of his cock against Kyungsoo’s hole.

Kyungsoo had his eyes screwed closed, breathing in fast and deep before mewling as Chanyeol pushed himself inside.

Chanyeol stilled, only half inside, brows knitted together. “You’re still so tight!”

“It’s fine, it’s fine, please keep going!” Kyungsoo groaned, trying to grab onto Chanyeol’s ass to push himself in more, but failing. “I’ll be more wet for you, please, I promise!” He babbled on, dropping his hands onto his chest to rub his nipples.

Chanyeol looked down at where he was connected with Kyungsoo, still a good portion of his cock yet to be stuffed inside. He watched Kyungsoo’s slick dribble out and drench his cock; he moved back and forth to only now notice how easily he was sliding in and out.

Like a slip and slide.

Kyungsoo moaned, darting one of his hands to wrap around the base of his cock. “Mmmore….!” He said, toes wiggling in the air. “Put it all in, please…”

“I just realised… I’m not wearing a condom…” Chanyeol said breathlessly.

Kyungsoo giggled, “That’s okay… I want your babies in me,” He grinned, licking his lips.

“You’re not thinking straight, are you?” Chanyeol asked, edging himself inside some more. “I’m not ready to be a dad,”

Kyungsoo snorted, “Don’t ruin this,” He said. “I’ll take morning after pills… Jusy fuck me, please.” He said, opening his eyes to look up at Chanyeol. “I need you. I _need_ you. I want it—hard. _Please_.”

“No, I need to be gentle with you,” Chanyeol denied, finally bottoming out. He massages Kyungsoo’s inner thighs, knowing how it could be straining for him to keep them as wide as he was keeping them.

“Who said that?” Kyungsoo asked, reaching forward to _just_ grab onto Chanyeol’s shirt. He tried to tug it up, but his limbs were like jelly—Chanyeol took the hint and removed his shirt himself.

“Lay hyung,” Chanyeol said, tossing the shirt to the side. Kyungsoo’s head rolled back into the mattress at the smell of Chanyeol’s alpha scent, making him wet himself with slick all over again.

“Lay hyung knows how much I like it _rough_.” Kyungsoo said as a throwaway comment.

But that sparked something inside of Chanyeol, “He’s… fucked you?”

“Are you jealous?” He asked, putting one of his feet on Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol held onto his ankle by instinct. “Lay hyung helped me a long time ago, but he was _never_ gentle.”

“I wanna be gentle with you,” Chanyeol said, kissing Kyungsoo’s ankle and then the sole of his foot. “You’re so small,”

“I’m not fragile.” Kyungsoo said, rubbing his own cock. “I like it hard. I _want_ it hard.” He urged softly. “We can be soft later but it just _hurts so bad_ right now… I need your knot… breed me, alpha.”

Chanyeol closed his eyes before grabbing Kyungsoo’s legs and putting them around his waist. Kyungsoo sighed sweetly, wrapping his legs tightly around Chanyeol as Chanyeol leaned forward so his nose touched Kyungsoo’s.

“Can we… kiss? While I fuck you?” Chanyeol asked, licking his lips.

“We can do whatever you want,” Kyungsoo smiled, tilting his head up to kiss Chanyeol once more.

Chanyeol smiled back, licking into Kyungsoo’s mouth to deepen the kiss as he starts to withdraw his hips back and slam his cock back in.

Kyungsoo groaned, accidentally biting Chanyeol’s lips, drawing blood. “Ow…”

“S-sorry,” Kyungsoo mumbled, sucking on Chanyeol’s lips before he continued to kiss him. “Fuck like that…”

Chanyeol hummed, now rolling his hips back and forth, “Like this?”

“More harder,” Kyungsoo requested, locking his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair.

“Okay,” Chanyeol said, kissing underneath Kyungsoo’s jaw before moving Kyungsoo’s legs to come over his shoulders.

At this angle, Kyungsoo’s almost bent in half, but now, Chanyeol could use his knees and legs to fuck into Kyungsoo.

And that he did.

He slammed his hips against Kyungsoo’s ass, hands holding onto the linen on either side of Kyungsoo’s head as Kyungsoo whined and whimpered with every sharp thrust.

The _schlick noise_ of their juices mixing together filled the room; their scent strong in the air—Kyungsoo held tightly onto Chanyeol’s shoulders, scratching and clawing his skin.

“Nnn, ahh! Ahh! Chanyeol-ah!!” Kyungsoo cried out, tears streaming down his face.

“Hurts?” Was all Chanyeol could manage, his knot filling up with every passing second.

“Big!” Kyungsoo supplied, feeling himself stretch more and more as Chanyeol grew thicker and bigger inside. His legs flailed, constricting around Chanyeol’s head before slipping off his shoulders and spreading wide against the bed. “You’re getting bigger! A-ahh!! Ahhnn…”

“All for you, Soo-yah…” Chanyeol replied, sucking on the tender skin on the junction of Kyungsoo’s neck. “You feel and smell so good… I’m going crazy…”

“Go crazy, go crazy!” Kyungsoo pleaded out. “You’re so good! So good! I love you!” He whined.

 _Don’t think about it too much, don’t think about it too much, don’t think about it too much!_ Chanyeol thought to himself, knowing it’s just the heat getting to Kyungsoo.

But he couldn’t help the moan escaping his lips hearing those words.

He easily pried Kyungsoo’s arms off him as he sat back on his hind legs. Looking down at Kyungsoo’s flushed and writhing small body against black bed sheets was truly a treat for his eyes.

To think, he could have this view—have _him_ for the next few days—it made his heart flutter.

His hips continued to thrust and abuse Kyungsoo’s hole—the omega’s cries being music to his ears. “You’re making so much mess, Kyungsoo-yah…” He observed, wrapping a hand around Kyungsoo’s cock. He stroked it once and Kyungsoo was spilling in his hand and onto his tummy, shaking and crying as he came.

Chanyeol continued to fuck Kyungsoo through his orgasm, his knot only getting bigger. He glanced down at his dick—suddenly worried if it could _fit_ inside him.

“Want a break? Water?” Chanyeol asked, slowing down a bit. But Kyungsoo shook his head.

“More, more, _more,_ I want _more,_ I want your knot!” Kyungsoo cried.

“C-can it fit?” Chanyeol said out loud, more to himself though. But of course, Kyungsoo heard it and cried harder.  

“P-please! Big! Give it to me, please!” He sobbed, head lolling to the side. He held tightly onto the bed sheets, body shaking again as he came—this time, untouched. “N-need it… I want it…!”

“Oh my gosh, you’re so cute,” Chanyeol squealed, leaning forward to kiss Kyungsoo’s tears before his knot slipped inside of Kyungsoo, locking them together as Chanyeol came.

Kyungsoo screamed out in pleasure, wrapping his arms and legs around Chanyeol to keep him close.

Chanyeol moaned, rocking his hips and fucking in deeper into Kyungsoo, his come spilling out of Kyungsoo's ass as if it was overflowing. “Fuck... Kyungsoo...” 

He then tried to pull out, but couldn't, and the sudden movement made them both groan out in pain. 

“Ch-Chanyeol, wait... Don't move.” Kyungsoo gasped, pulling Chanyeol to lie on top of him. “You'll tear us both.”

“Why can't I pull out?” Chanyeol asked, still feeling himself unload inside. 

“You're _breeding_ me.” Kyungsoo chuckled. “How cute that this is your first time knotting someone...” 

 “I must look like and idiot for not knowing this...” Chanyeol pouted.

“You're alright.” Kyungsoo said, patting Chanyeol's head. “You did so good.” 

They lied together in silence, catching their breath and waiting for Chanyeol's knot to deflate. 

It wasn't until fifteen minutes though that Chanyeol was able to pull out. Kyungsoo had fallen aslee then, hair in disarray and skin flushed pink. 

Chanyeol stumbles off the bed in search for a cloth to wipe Kyungsoo down. He couldn't find one, so he grabbed the jumper Kyungsoo had borrowed and put it on before leaving the room. 

He searched through all the other heats and sex and music still blasting through Alpha Sig until he could find an unopened bottle of water and a piece of fruit. 

He immediately thought of taking Kyungsoo out of the frat house and either back into his dorm or Kyungsoo's room.

Trudging back up the stairs with that resolve, he entered Jongin's room again to see Kyungsoo on the floor on the other side of the bed. 

“You're awake?” Chanyeol asked, “I got you some water and an apple.” 

Kyungsoo had his back turned to Chanyeol, shaking on the floor. 

“Kyungsoo? What's wrong?” Chanyeol asked, worried, walking around the bed to see what Kyungsoo was doing. 

He was moaning softly to himself, bouncing up and down on a plug. 

Chanyeol gulped, dropping the water and fruit onto the ground. That seemed to have snapped Kyungsoo out of his haze. 

He looked up at Chanyeol with stars and tears in his eyes, grinning brightly. "Thought you left me." 

Chanyeol felt his heart melt, "I would never!" He said, falling to his knees by Kyungsoo's side. 

He inspected the omega and the mess he's made; seems like he used Chanyeol's come as lubrication in addiction to his own slick. He then smiled fondly at him, kissing him passionately. 

“C-can you go again, virgin?” Kyungsoo asked, pushing Chanyeol to sit on his ass before climbing onto his lap. 

Chanyeol was moaning out a _yes_ when Kyungsoo pulled his cock out of his pants and sank right down to the hilt. 


End file.
